Attila
This article is about Attila. For 4 , see Attila the San(ta). Altera, Destroyer of Civilization, Etzel, King of Combat, Attila the Hun |jname = アルテラ |id = 8 |cost = 16 |atk = 1,907/12,343 |hp = 2,039/13,907 |gatk = 13,511 |ghp = 15,236 |voicea = Noto Mamiko |illus = huke |attribute = Man |growthc = Linear |starabsorption = 102 |stargeneration = 10.1% |npchargeatk = 0.84% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 24.5% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = f |traits = Divine, Female, Humanoid, King, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 90 |name = Attila }} Active Skills First Skill= - Scourge of God A= }} |-| Second Skill= - Natural Body EX= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. |img3 = divinity |name3 = Divinity |rank3 = B |effect3 = Increases own damage by 175. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A-= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% }} |-| Rank A= |overchargeeffect = Reduces their defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Defense - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Video= Ascension |5}} |22 = |15}} |21 = |12}} |33 = |5}} |32 = |6}} |31 = |5}} |42 = |10}} |43 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |6}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |54}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 15% while she is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Arjuna. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Extella, "Altera's Theme". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/EXTELLA Release Commemoration Campaign, 3 November 2016 Update. Images Saint Graphs= Attila1.png|Stage 1 Attila2.png|Stage 2 Attila3.png|Stage 3 Attila4.png|Stage 4 Attilaaf.png|April Fool AttilaArcadeCardStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) |-| Icons= Attilaicon.png|Stage 1 AttilaStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 AttilaStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 AttilaFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S008 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S008 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S008 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= AttilaSprite1.png|Sprite 1 AttilaSprite2.png|Sprite 2 AttilaSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S008 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S008 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S008 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo008.png|NP Logo attilasprite1.png|Sprite 1 (Old) attilasprite2.png|Sprite 2 (Old) attilasprite3.png|Sprite 3 (Old) AttilaStage2 NoEffects.png|Sprite 2 (No Effects) AttilaStage3 NoEffects.png|Sprite 3 (No Effects) Alteraskill.png|Skill Pose Photonray.png|Photon Ray Model |-| Expression Sheets= Altera_S1_expression_sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Altera_S2_expression_sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Altera_S3_expression_sheet.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) AttilaStage02Full.png|Official Render (Stage 2) |-| Craft Essences= Fate_GUDAGUDA_Order.png|Fate GUDAGUDA Order Heroicattila.png|Heroic Spirit Portrait Enroberphoton.png|Enrober Photon (Valentine CE) 279.png|Goldfish Scooping FateEXTELLA.png|Fate/EXTELLA CE365.png|Spiritron Portrait Sweet Crystal-0.png|Sweet Crystal CE593.png|Learn With Manga! FGO (Top Right) CE596.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE825.png|Heroic Spirit Traveling Outfit |-| Others= AlteraArcadeStage1.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) AlteraArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) AlteraArcadeStage3.png|Stage 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Altera1.png|Riyo Event Cow Boy Attila by huke AlteraGS.jpg|Illustration for GSC's Saber/Attila figure by huke AlteraSchool.jpg|Illustration by huke Category:Fate/Extella Category:Extraterrestrial Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Servants Category:Divine Category:Riding Category:King Category:Septem